Strawhat Christmas
by Ace's Shadow Girl
Summary: Christmas on the Sunny Go. What more can I say? One-shot. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. I only own Yami, who is my OC from "Shadow Play".

**Author's note:** I was asked about the time this is playing ... well, either it's before Marineford or in my fantasy world where Ace is still alive post time-skip.

* * *

><p><strong>¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© <strong>©º°¨¨°º©<strong> Strawhat Christmas ****©º°¨¨°º©**** **©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨**  
><strong>

"LUFFY!"

Sanji's voice resounded loudly over the otherwise very calm deck of the Sunny Go. Chopper, who was sitting on the railing with his fishing rod in his tiny hooves, giggled silently. Despite everyone's being busy and not having time for him right now, he had no reason to feel bored. With a grin he followed Luffy with his eyes as his captain came running out of the galley with his mouth full and one gnawed-off bone sticking out, pursued by an enraged cook with a frying pan threateningly held over his blond head. They continued their little game until Luffy's sprint came to a halt – by means of him slipping on a small area of snow-covered ice waiting maliciously for someone to fall for it.

Literally.

"Uwaaaa! Sanji!" Chopper squeaked and jumped back onto the deck when the cook started mistreating Luffy with his pan.

"How often do I have to tell you! This is fucking Christmas dinner, you moron! Stay out of my kitchen or you won't get one single bit tonight, dammit!" Sanji ranted, each word emphasised by a _clonk_ of the pan on Luffy's rubber head.

"Ouch! Ouch! I promise!" Luffy whined.

Attracted by the ruckus, Nami came out of her room dressed in a woollen pullover to defy the cold air. "Can't you just be quiet for once?" she sighed and walked past them, accompanied by a fluted "Haaai, Nami-saaan!" and one heart-eyed cook noodling around her.

"Should I make you some light snacks, Nami-san?"

"No, thanks. I'm still full from breakfast."

"Sanjiii! Make _me_ some snacks!" Luffy whined, sitting in the snow and having his lumps treated by worried little Chopper.

"No, baka!" Sanji shouted back shark-toothed. "You already devoured half my pantry, you lazy-ass good-for-nothing dimwit of a captain!"

Yeah, it was a peaceful 24th of December, and the Strawhat Crew was all hyped up for the event and ready to celebrate with their beloved crew and enjoy the incredible peacefulness of this one special day …

"Damn! I lost count again! Shut up down there!" Zoro's voice came from the crow's nest.

… incredible peacefulness, like I said.

But as Sanji had stormed off back into the galley, growling insults at his captain, Luffy had promised Chopper to go fishing with him, Zoro had resumed his training and Nami was leaning against the railing, looking at the endless water surface beneath them, the only thing she heard was an occasional bang from the ship's hull, where Usopp and Franky were busily working last-minute to finish their presents, and soft clinking sounds from the crow's nest.

She smiled as she watched the thick snowflakes glide down from the sky, spinning slightly from an invisible wind and slowly, but steadily covering the wooden planks of the Sunny's deck with a crispy layer of whiteness. It was just so fitting that in this time of the year especially, they were crossing a winter-island zone, with lots of snow and cold and everything. This evening, after the feast Sanji was currently preparing, they would gather in the aquarium room and test the new fireplace Franky had built in with Usopp's help while distributing Christmas presents. Nami was glad that she had found everything in time, since the shops on the islands they had been on were all crammed with people searching for the last gifts.

With a soft smile she looked up at where the sun was only barely visible, sending a fading red glow over the sea. _Merry Christmas, Nojiko. Merry Christmas Bellemere, wherever you are. _Of course she missed them … but she didn't have that much time to miss them, anyway. With this kind of a crew, diversion was so easy. Being here, having fun with the people she loved … she couldn't imagine anything better than how it was.

Because this was just perfect.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaaan! Dinner is almost ready!" Sanji warbled and, in a voice that was way gruffer, added, "Oi! Idiots! Get your asses up here!"

"Yoshaaa!" Luffy rejoiced and stretched his arm for the upper railing, only to get rapped over the knuckles with a cooking spoon.

"Baka! Use your feet like a normal person!"

"But Sanjiii!"

In passing her captain, Nami grabbed him by the ear, pulling him with her. "It's this way."

"Ouuuch! Namiii!" he yelped but followed her obediently. She had to smile – sometimes he was like a dog. Like a cute, large-eyed little puppy. She cocked her head with a frown – where did that come from? – but she had to admit that she was right. Even Luffy had his cute sides.

Franky and Usopp emerged from the hull at the same time as Robin stepped out of the aquarium room where she had read her book beside the Christmas tree – if it had been anyone other than her, Nami would've kicked them out – and together they made their way up to the dining room, with Franky putting one arm around Robin to protect her from the cold. Considering the steel beneath his skin, it couldn't really be helpful, but anyway.

Sanji really had prepared a feast, with every delicacy they could imagine – and a huge Christmas goose in the middle of it all.

"Whoaaa!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp exclaimed with stars in their eyes and drool running down their chins.

"Not so fast!" Stopping one greedy rubber hand with a fork in front of it, Sanji waited until everyone had taken a seat, before he said, "Merry Christmas, Nami-swan … Robin-chwan. Merry Christmas, morons. You can start now."

But before they could dig in, the door was thrown open, letting a cold gush of wind roam the room. The tiny flames on the candles flickered wildly, and everyone stared at the doorway, motionless and ready to face any enemies who dared disturbing them.

However, a warm laugh was heard before a bright orange hat covered with a blanket of snowflakes showed in the doorway. "Why, little brother. Admit it … you wanted to start the party without us."

Luffy's face-splitting grin broke out on his face before the others could even react. "ACE!"

"Hey, everyone." A girl's head showed next to Ace's cloaked frame. "Let me in c-cowboy, you're b-blocking me, and it's f-freezing-ass c-cold!"

"Ace! Yami!" the Strawhats yelled in unison, and everyone jumped from their seats to greet the unexpected newcomers.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been?"

"How did you know we're here?"

"Eeeaaasy," Ace grinned. "One after the other." He disposed of his black flame-framed cloak, then helped a shivering and sniffing Yami out of hers.

"C-c-cold," she muttered, clinging to him, and he put his arm around her.

In the ruckus they caused, everyone talking vividly (except Zoro, who was sitting on his chair, smiling, and Robin, who only chuckled), they almost forgot that a huge feast was awaiting them – until Luffy's hand sneaked onto the table, unseen by everyone until he grabbed a piece of meat and Sanji noticed, which caused even more ruckus.

Ace and Yami laughed about the Strawhats' antics which hadn't changed in all this time and probably never would, Luffy and Sanji had a tug-of-war with and over the piece of meat, Zoro rolled his eyes, Chopper and Usopp besieged Ace with questions about his adventures, Franky struck some poses, crying manly tears and shouting "SUPAAA!" from time to time, Brook raised a happy tune, Robin still chuckled and Nami shouted at the cook and captain to stop their follies.

When the noise finally settled down and they had all taken their places, Sanji laid out two more sets of tableware and calculated whether he should prepare more food since it was only natural that Luffy's big brother would eat at least as much as the rubber boy, if that was even possible. He then reached over and put the knife and sauté fork into Luffy's hands, who only looked at him questioningly. "Well, you're the captain. Now cut it."

"Shishi!" Luffy laughed, and stood up to fulfil the task.

"Okay, so Merry Christmas, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Yami-san … Ace. Merry Christmas, you other idiots. Enjoy your meal."

The feast lasted almost three hours, and Sanji really managed to conjure up more and more food, until finally everyone was satisfied.

"So, you and Ace, huh?" Nami asked Yami with a grin when they had settled in the aquarium room, and the boys were doing several interpretations of the word 'nonsense'.

"Hehe. Yeah, he finally gave in," the redhead giggled. Taking a sip of the hot chocolate Sanji had prepared for the three girls, she looked at where Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were listening sparkly-eyed to a story of Ace's. "What about you?" she then asked, throwing a quick glance back at Nami, who immediately went crimson.

"W-what do you mean!" she stammered.

Yami frowned at the navigator's stupidity. "Baaa-ka. You and Luffy, of course. How's the state of affairs?"

"Wha-aaat!" Nami exclaimed. "No-nothing! There's nothing, so shut the hell up!"

Yami rolled her eyes. "Some people seem to be stupid when it comes to certain things …"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Nami growled, a vein popping up on her forehead.

"Naaamiii! You promised we'd get the presents after dinner!" Luffy interrupted them before Yami could answer.

Nami glared at him for a moment, but he was completely unfazed. Finally she sighed and waved her hand. "Fine. We'll start now."

"Yaaay!" Luffy yelled and ran towards the Christmas tree, dancing around it. Chopper, Usopp and Brook joined him.

"These idiots," Nami muttered.

"Admit it. You lo~ve that idiot," Yami giggled and dodged Nami's fist in her direction.

"Luffy!" Sanji held him back as he grabbed a present and wanted to rip the wrapping open. "Yours is in the fridge."

"Nani?" Luffy asked, looking confused – but stormed off to the galley.

The rest of the crew smiled knowingly – they had all pooled money to buy Luffy a huge heap of meat of all kinds, since that was the thing the strawhat-wearing boy loved most. When they heard the cry of joy, they knew they had been dead on.

Luffy came running back in and pulled everyone into a hug – by means of using his rubber powers. "Thank youuu!" he exclaimed.

"Lu…ffy!" Nami gasped when the air was pressed out of her lungs. "Baka!"

But Luffy didn't care, and soon everyone was busily unpacking things. Ace found a red hat under the paper, similar to the orange one he was wearing. "Since she knows I have a black one as well, she seems to think I'm collecting them," he told Usopp, who was already holding a brand-new toolbox in his hands.

Yami, who had sat next to him in the meantime, slapped him over the head. "Baka. You don't deserve it, but you'll get your _other_ present later on …"

Ace's smile grew broader, and he watched with hungry eyes while Yami unwrapped his gift – a new dark red lipstick by the famous label _Criminal_, which earned him a deaf right ear and a long, passionate kiss.

Nami, meanwhile, smiled over her premium-quality paper and new skirt. Brook had gotten a whole truckload of Earl Grey tea, Franky some new tools, Chopper and Robin new books, and Zoro frowned while holding a package that said, 'tracking system'. He glared at Sanji but, after seeing the cook blush and stuff something pink and frilly back into a box, started to laugh – until Sanji leaped at him and chased him around the room and outside.

"I have something for you, too," Luffy announced proudly, and handed out little transparent bags. In them were little, shapeless chocolates. Nami frowned as she received hers, together with the usual face-splitting grin.

"Did you make them?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yup!" he grinned.

_Wow_, she thought. _It's a wonder he came up with so many, being the greedy-guts he is._ She took the sachet up to eye the chocolates. There was something painted on them with what looked like white chocolate … something like … hearts? Yes, definitely hearts. Nami's eyes went wide and she stared at Luffy. "Why … why did you paint hearts on them?" she asked breathlessly. Could … could it be …?

But she should have known better. "Why not?" Luffy said. "They're pretty, so I painted them."

"Oh."

Really, she should have known better. This was Luffy, after all, Luffy, idiot Luffy … Nami swallowed hard and turned on her heel, walked towards the door and out of the room. She didn't know what made her throat so tight, her eyes so watery, and her knees so weak, but she was able to identify that feeling. It was … disappointment.

"Huh?" Luffy scratched his head as he stared after his departing navigator. "What was that?" He had seen her expression, and it hadn't been filled with joy. Rather … sad? But Christmas wasn't a day to be sad!

"You should go after her," Robin advised him before trying out the reading lamp Franky had constructed for her. "So that your beautiful eyes don't get bad," as he had said.

Luffy found Nami standing on the lower deck, leant against the railing and looking at the sea, the small bag with chocolates in her hand.

"Ne, Nami," he said, and she half-turned her head towards him. "I'm, uh, sorry."

She gave a snort. "For what?"

Luffy scratched his neck. "I … don't know?" He had just thought it wise to apologise. He had learnt the rule "When Nami is mad, go apologise no matter what or what for."

"Don't apologise. It's nothing. I'm happy, really." She smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

She turned around fully, and this time, she smiled for real. "Yeah, Luffy." She knew he hadn't meant it, and it was silly of her to hope for something that was so not likely to happen. Now she shouldn't blame him for her own silliness. He had given her chocolates, after all, and wasn't that cute. "Oh, and I've got something for you, too."

He watched as she took something out of her pocket and grabbed the hat from his head. Fiddling around with it, she removed the old, ragged cord and replaced it with a new one. "There you go. It's extra tearproof."

"Thank you, Nami!" He beamed at her as he took his precious item and put it back on his head. She smiled.

"Thank you for the chocolates. Seriously." In a rush of bravery, she made a few steps towards him, grabbed his face with both hands, and pecked him on the nose ever so slightly. When he gave her that typical 'I-don't-get-a-thing' gaze of his, she chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Luffy."

As she went back to the aquarium room, with a grin on her face that her captain couldn't see, Luffy followed her with his eyes and wondered why his nose was suddenly burning.

Finally, without coming to a conclusion but strangely satisfied, he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Nami."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>And Merry Christmas to you all! I'm going to be in the USA until January, so don't expect anything from me so soon ;-)


End file.
